pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Naranjo-Morse
Nora Naranjo-Morse (born 1953) is a Native American poet, ceramic artist, and sculptor. Life Naranjo-Morse, a Tewa Pueblo Indian from Santa Clara Pueblo, is a sculptor, writer and video producer of films that look at the continuing social changes within Pueblo culture. She is the daughter of Rose Naranjo, sister of Dr. Rina Swentzell, Dr. Tessie Naranjo, Professor Tito Naranjo, potter Jody Folwell, sculptor Michael Naranjo, potters Dolly Naranjo and Edna Romero. She is the aunt of sculptor Roxanne Swentzell and potters Jody Naranjo, Susan Folwell, Polly Rose Folwell, Dusty Naranjo and Forrest Naranjo. She lives in northern New Mexico with her family in an adobe house that she and her husband built in Espanola, New Mexico just north of Santa Fe. Her work can be found in several museum collections including the Heard Museum in Phoenix, Arizona, the Minneapolis Institute of Art in Minnesota, and the National Museum of the American Indian in Washington, D.C. Her video What Was Taken . . . was screened in the 1997 Native American Film and Video Festival at the National Museum of the American Indian. In conjunction with this festival, her video, I've Been Bingo-ed by My Baby, was screened at the American Indian Community House. Art Naranjo-Morse incorporates the various media she works in to make social comment on the lives of contemporary Native women. She is best known for her work in clay. This medium holds special significance not only because of its place within the history of Santa Clara Pueblo art, but also because of the traditional processing it requires. While her forms convey an aesthetic that is non-traditional, the content of her work is always rooted in issues that concern her community. Her work, in fact, often reflects on the tensions of producing art for a Western art market that often praises its innovative approach while, at the same, marginalizes it as "native" art. Recognition Her hand-built sculpture piece, Always Becoming, was selected from more than 55 entries submitted by Native artists as the winner of an outdoor sculpture competition held in 2005. Naranjo-Morse was granted an honorary doctorate by Skidmore College in May, 2007. The CONTINUUM: 12 Artist''s series at the National Museum of the American Indian contained work by Nora. Nora was one of the artists invited to take part in the ''International Gathering of Indigenous Visual Artists of the Pacific Rim held at The Evergreen State College in June, 2001. She has served on the Editorial Advisory Board of the magazine Aboriginal Voices. Nora was the 2000 Dubin Fellow at the School for American Research in Santa Fe. She has received a Eiteljorg Fellowship for Native American Fine Art in 2003. Nora was one of 6 artists selected to be included in the 7th Native American Fine Arts Invitational at the Heard Museum in Phoenix, AZ. The transcription of her reading in the first Poetics and Politics series at the University of Arizona is available online. Nora's bronze sculpture, Khwee-seng (Woman-Man), was included in Exhibition VI of the series Twentieth Century American Sculpture at the White House. Nora is one of 8 contemporary artists chosen to participate in the Reservation X exhibitions at the Canadian Museum of Civilization in Hull, Que., Canada. Her work is also represented in the Indian Humor exhibit on the NMAI website and in the Clay People exhibit at the Wheelwright Museum in Santa Fe. She was also a moving force in the Clay Beings: Storytellers and the Reshaping of Ceramic Figures Native American Artist Convocation at the School of American Research. Publications Poetry *''Mud Woman: Poems from the clay''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks Books, No 20), 1992. *''This Vessel''. Phoenix, AZ: Arizona Javelina Press, 2001. Juvenile *''A First Clay Gathering''. Cleveland, OH: Modern Curriculum Press (Multicultural Celebrations). Except where note, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nora Noranjo-Morse, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 31, 2015. Audio / video *''What Was Taken ... and What We Sell'' (VHS). Toronto: V Tape, 1994. *''Clay Beings'' (VHS). Santa Fe, NM: School of American Research, 2003. Except where note, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Childlike Enthusiasm" *Gia's Song *The Living Exhibit Under the Museum's Portal *The Money Beasts *Mud Woman's First Encounter with the World of Money and Business *There Is Nothing Like An Idea *Towa *Tradition and Change *When Mud Woman Begins *Nora Naranjo-Morse b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Nora Naranjo-Morse t YouTube ;Books *Nora Naranjo-Morse at Amazon ;About *[http://www.nmai.si.edu/alwaysbecoming/AlwaysBecoming.html Always Becoming at the Smithsonian’s NMAI] *ArtNet page *[http://americanindiansinchildrensliterature.blogspot.com/2007_02_27_archive.html Review of Mud Woman] by Debbie Reese *Publisher's page ;Etc. *SITE Santa Fe Biennial 'Lucky Number Seven' *Video of 'Storyline', the SITE Santa Fe installation * This page uses licensed content from NativeWiki. Original article is at Nora Naranjo-Morse. Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:Native American potters Category:Artists from New Mexico Category:Santa Clara Pueblo Category:Native American poets Category:American women artists Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets